Sam Anderson
|birthplace = Wahpeton, North Dakota, USA |roles = Guest star |characters = Assistant manager of the Hotel Royale }} Sam Anderson played the assistant manager of the hotel in the second season episode . He is known for his regular and recurring roles on multiple television series from the 1980s through today, including his role as Bernard on the drama series Lost. Recurring and regular roles Between 1986 and 1991, Anderson recurred as Principal Willis Dewitt on the situation comedy series Growing Pains, co-starring with Andrew Koenig. In 1987, he joined the cast of the sitcom as Mr. Gorpley, remaining on this series until 1992. During his first year on Perfect Strangers, Anderson worked alongside future guest star Eugene Roche. Other actors Anderson worked with on this series include William Denis, Paul Eiding, Leslie Jordan, and Terrence McNally. Following Perfect Strangers, Anderson recurred as FBI Agent Donald Morell on the CBS drama series, Picket Fences, from 1992 through 1995. Roger Aaron Brown played Anderson's partner in his first episode (the second episode of the series). Other performers Anderson worked with on this show include Lisa Chess, Kelly Connell, Robert DoQui, William Frankfather, David Graf, Bruce Gray, Michael Keenan, Richard McGonagle, William Newman, Chris Sarandon, Kurtwood Smith, Leigh Taylor-Young, Lorinne Vozoff, and Ray Walston. One of Anderson's episodes was directed by guest actor Lou Antonio. In addition, Anderson has recurred as Dr. Jack Kayson since on NBC's since the show debuted in 1994. During his time on this series, Anderson has worked with fellow Star Trek alumni Mädchen Amick, Barbara Anderson, Michelle Bonilla, Brian Cousins, Steven Culp, Keene Curtis, John Doman, Michael Durrell, Stephanie Erb, Louise Fletcher, Mike Genovese, Jenette Goldstein, Scott Grimes, Anne Haney, Tommy Hinkley, Scott Jaeck, Penny Johnson, Marc Lawrence, Lily Mariye, Deborah May, Jeanne Mori, Leland Orser, Cristine Rose, Franc Ross, Chris Sarandon, Freda Foh Shen, Liz Vassey, Cress Williams, and Wade Williams. From 1995 to 1996, Anderson starred in the short-lived UPN series, Live Shot. David Birney, David Coburn, Bruce McGill, and Jeff Yagher were regulars on this series, as well. Those Star Trek performers who guest-starred on this series include Dion Anderson, Lee Arenberg, Karen Austin, Casey Biggs, Ron Canada, Cully Fredricksen, Chase Masterson, John Schuck, Hal Landon, Jr., and Kenneth Tigar. In 1996, Anderson recurred as President Butterfield on the short-lived NBC comedy Boston Common, including an episode with John Fleck and another episode with Kenneth Mars. Anderson is perhaps most famous to genre fans for his run as Wolfram and Hart lawyer Holland Manners on the series , during which time he worked alongside Thomas Kopache, Mark Metcalf, Lin Oeding, Mark Rolston, Todd Stashwick, and directors James A. Contner and James Whitmore, Jr. During the 2003-04 television season, Anderson was a regular on the ABC comedy series, Married to the Kellys. Richard Riehle was a frequent guest on this show. Anderson went on to play the supporting role of tail-end survivor Bernard Nadler on Lost, alongside fellow Star Trek alumni Terry O'Quinn and Daniel Dae Kim. Anderson began his work on this series as a recurring character. This series was co-created by J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof, the producers of . Other TV work Throughout the 1980s, Anderson has guest-starred on such television series as St. Elsewhere (starring Ed Begley, Jr., Ellen Bry, Norman Lloyd, and Jennifer Savidge, in an episode with Alan Oppenheimer), T.J. Hooker (starring William Shatner and James Darren, in an episode with Thalmus Rasulala), Hill Street Blues (starring Barbara Bosson and James B. Sikking), Hardcastle and McCormick (starring Brian Keith and Daniel Hugh Kelly), and Alien Nation (starring Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, in an episode directed by David Carson and co-starring Andreas Katsulas and Joel Swetow). He later appeared in multiple episodes of L.A. Law, working with Corbin Bernsen, Earl Boen, Larry Drake, Gina Hecht, Marva Hicks, Salome Jens, Philip LeStrange, Branscombe Richmond, Richard Riehle, Michael Rothhaar, Jack Shearer, and Voyager regular Robert Duncan McNeill. In 1994, Anderson appeared in the Stephen King miniseries The Stand, along with Miguel Ferrer, Matt Frewer, Sherman Howard, Ken Jenkins, Richard Lineback, Jordan Lund, William Newman, Patrick Kilpatrick, and Ray Walston. In 1998, Anderson was one of the many Star Trek performers to star in the acclaimed HBO mini-series, From the Earth to the Moon. His co-stars on this series included David Andrews, David Clennon, Ronny Cox, Brett Cullen, Robert Curtis Brown, Ann Cusack, Jerry Hardin, Clint Howard, Daniel Hugh Kelly, John Carroll Lynch, Dakin Matthews, Deborah May, Andy Milder, Holmes Osborne, Ethan Phillips, Harve Presnell, Mark Rolston, Stephen Root, and Alan Ruck; David Carson and Michael Grossman were among the directors. Anderson also appeared on such genre shows as Millennium (starring Megan Gallagher and Terry O'Quinn) and The X-Files (directed by Rob Bowman), in addition to more mainstream programs such as Friends, The West Wing, and Everybody Loves Raymond. In 2005, he guest-starred on Boston Legal, again working with William Shatner and Leslie Jordan, as well as Rene Auberjonois. Anderson has landed guest roles on all of 's television shows, including all three CSI series. He worked with Michael Canavan and Michael McGrady on CSI: Miami, and on CSI: NY, he worked with series regular Robert Joy. In addition, he appeared in the 100th episode of the first series, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, along with series regular Wallace Langham and fellow guest stars Don McManus and Raphael Sbarge. Former Star Trek: Voyager regular Roxann Dawson directed Anderson in the 2006 episode of Bruckheimer's Cold Case entitled "Joseph". Anderson has also appeared on Bruckheimer's Without A Trace, along with Michelle Krusiec and series regular Enrique Murciano. Film work In addition to his many television credits, Anderson has appeared in a number of feature films, as well. His first was the 1982 comedy Airplane II: The Sequel, which starred the aforementioned William Shatner. His subsequent film credits include La Bamba (1987, starring Rosana DeSoto), Critters 2: The Main Course (1988, with Scott Grimes, Tom Hodges, Douglas Rowe, and Herta Ware), Memoirs of an Invisible Man (1992, co-starring Rosalind Chao, Ellen Albertini Dow, Shay Duffin, Chip Heller, Barry Kivel, Aaron Lustig, Michael McKean, and Jim Norton), The Puppet Masters (1994, co-starring Todd Bryant, Nicholas Cascone, J. Patrick McCormack, Andrew Robinson, Julie Warner, William Wellman, Jr., and Michael Shamus Wiles), and the Academy Award-winning Forrest Gump (1994). More recently, Anderson and guest star Leigh Taylor-Young played a married couple in the 2002 comedy film Slackers, which also features appearances by Alissa and Heidi Krämer. Other recent film credits include Permanent Midnight (1998, starring Spencer Garrett), The Independent (2000, with Michael Berryman, Billy Burke, Andy Dick, Larry Hankin, and Fred Williamson), and 2003's The Commission (with Terrence Beasor, Jim Beaver, Corbin Bernsen, Stephen Collins, Henry Gibson, Glenn Morshower). External links * * * * de:Sam Anderson es:Sam Anderson nl:Sam Anderson Category:Performers Category:TNG performers